


you should take my life, you should take my soul

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: The Monster's Darling [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. He opens up a mental tally in his head, ready to count how many bones he'll break before he kills this shit head who laid a hand on his darling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place somewhere in the middle of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7926850).
> 
> I had a lot of story ideas in this universe, and I'm really tired right now so I've hardly edited this. But my love for Dark/Jack and Dark slowly growing to care for Jack is one of my weaknesses.
> 
> I'm gonna sleep now. More to come in this AU. 
> 
> [EDIT]: Jack's boyfriend in this installment isn't Mark! This story takes place in the middle of the other part of this series. It's an unnamed boyfriend, but definitely not Mark. 
> 
> Title from "Holding On To You" by twenty one pilots

Dark hasn't seen Jack in ages when he stumbles through the hotel room door, sobbing like he's just witnessed a murder.

It's strange, watching Jack cry, because he doesn't normally show that sort of side to him. Jack's always played the statue, or the adoring boy, or the perfect angel, but he's never been one to cry in front of Dark, as though afraid Dark will leave him if he does. On some nights that's true, but other times it's not, and there's something different about this crying, Dark already knows.

“Jesus, Jack,” he finds himself saying, heading over to him with purpose. Jack is leaning against the wall for support, his knees quivering and his arms trembling, before Dark's solid hand lands on his shoulder. “What the _fuck_ are you going on about?”

Perhaps it isn't the gentlest way to broach the subject, but Dark is anything but gentle. Jack's got bruises to prove that. Besides, he isn't going to get an answer out of him if he's soothing and lovely like a caring mother. 

Without warning, Jack shifts from the wall and presses his face into the crook of Dark's neck, his fingers gripping his shirt, the fabric bunching at his touch. Dark let him snot for a few moments undisturbed, before he awkwardly wraps his arms around him trying to make sense of this sudden burst of affection. 

“Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?” Dark asks again, at this point patting his back in such a way that he's not sure if he's doing it right. 

Jack doesn't answer, but his breathing evens out over time. Dark doesn't really count how long they stand there, but really, Dark not having shoved him away is a miracle in itself. 

After what feels like forever, Jack pulls away, wiping at his eyes. His face is blotchy and those pretty blue eyes glisten in the light as he sucks in one final breath. Licking his lips, he says, “He hit me.”

Dark's mood drops, and almost instantaneously he wants to see blood. He's careful not to voice this out loud, and is certainly careful not to lose his temper, because Dark knows he's volatile enough to strike Jack right now, and that's the exact opposite of what he wants to do. It's not that _he_ wants to hit Jack, but Jack's the only available object in the room to take this frustration out on. 

He doesn't have to ask who—because Dark knows that Jack is seeing someone, now, and that even though they're supposed to meet every month, Jack hasn't been. It's been a while and Dark's been trailing him, and should it have progressed any further he would've contacted him, but now he's here and Dark is _pissed_. 

“How many times?” Dark demands, because it's the only safe question he can ask right at this very moment without erupting into a fit. He opens up a mental tally in his head, ready to count how many bones he'll break before he kills this shit head who laid a hand on his darling. 

_Darling_. 

Dark bypasses his own thought. 

“Fuck, I don't know,” Jack runs his fingers through his hair. “Why does it matter?”

“I need to know how many places I'll hurt him in,” Dark has no issue with reminding Jack that he is not a good man, and he won't pretend to be. “I don't like it when my things are damaged.”

Jack shakes his head. “Please don't do anything, Dark. Look, he's an ass, but I'm moving out now. Things are over between us. He's not gonna hurt me anymore.”

“It's not about that,” Dark hisses. “I let him into your life on my good graces and he's overstepped his boundaries. I will see to it that he doesn't make the same mistake again.”

He looks dangerously close to crying again. “Give it a rest, already. You don't have to posture in front of me. I get you're this big, bad crime lord or whatever, but leave my life out of it, okay? I didn't come here for you to plan a guy's murder—I came here because...”

The words trail off, and Dark raises an expectant brow, prompting him to finish. He already knows Jack's answer, in some ways, but sometimes making Jack say it keeps him from getting upset later. Jack seems pretty enamored with his feet at this point. 

“I think I'll stay with Fe tonight,” Jack says, his voice soft. “He's got some extra space that I can spend the night in. I'll go by tomorrow while my ex is at work and get the rest of my stuff, if he hasn't, you know, thrown it all out.”

He turns on his heel. Dark snaps, “Absolutely not.”

Jack cocks his head over his shoulder as Dark continues, “You're staying here tonight. You've got no choice.”

“Maybe I don't want to,” Jack challenges dryly, a hint of a smile on his lips. A test. A demand. 

Dark scowls. Grabbing him, he yanks him back, and Jack seems surprised by his strength, even though he's been on the receiving end of it dozens of times. Dark grips the back of his neck and kisses him roughly, and it seems to be exactly what Jack wanted, because he lets out his content little sigh against his lips.

“You're gonna show me all the places he hit you,” Dark tells him. “And you're gonna stay here tonight while I decide how I'm planning on murdering the son of a bitch that dared to lay a hand on you.” 

Jack's eyes brighten, somehow. “Do we get to cuddle while you brood?”

Dark lets out a sigh. Sometimes, this kid is too in love with him, but he finds that the idea isn't completely unwelcome. 

“Whatever, darling,” he scoops Jack up with ease, taking a small amount of joy in his surprised yelp. He plops him down on the bed, pinning him there momentarily as he allows himself to have his fill of him for the night.

He'll never get tired of Jack, he doesn't think. Of kissing him. Of touching him. Of feeling him. 

“Where?” Dark whispers against his neck, almost a growl, now that he remembers Jack's reason for returning.

Jack is quiet for a long moment before he lifts his shirt over his head. 

~~

The television plays idly in the background, but Jack's eyes are fixated on it as his head lays on Dark's shoulder.

He doesn't say a lot as Dark smokes.

Then, “I didn't want you to hurt him.”

“You didn't want me to kill him. I didn't kill him,” Dark replies. “I should've. But I didn't. Consider that a present, sweetheart. He'll just never be able to walk again.”

“For him, that's worse than death,” Jack counters. “He's an athlete, Dark. You've ruined him.”

Dark grins, and in a rare moment of affection, he kisses the top of Jack's head. “I know.” 

“You're a monster,” Jack sighs, but it's got little heat to it, and it's not exactly forgiveness, but he seems content with this nonetheless. 

He reaches up to take a drag of Dark's cigarette, and Dark finds it strange that he lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you have an interaction you're curious about or you'd like to see for this verse, let me know.


End file.
